Choo Choo
by BattyCore
Summary: Some things linger while others don't.


It was terrible.

Horrible.

Gruesome, bloody, and traumatizing.

He can still see it, fresh in his head. Like it's still happening right before his eyes.

It was sudden, no one saw it coming. Somehow none of them heard the train coming, but it was.

But Craig definitely saw Kenny's eyes widen before it hit. He saw the desperate look on Kenny's face, the outstretched hand, and then he heard the sickening splat.

Everyone else ran away, but Craig couldn't. He was frozen. He watched the train continue moving, right over Kenny, like it didn't just kill a child.

When the train was gone, Craig was still standing there. Kenny's remains were still there, too.

It couldn't even be classified as a _body_ anymore. It was torn apart and smashed and ground into little fleshy bits.

Craig couldn't even bring himself to cry as he stared down at what used to be Kenny McCormick.

After some immeasurable amount of time, Craig turned and walked home. He didn't tell anyone about what happened; he figured they already knew. News traveled fast in that tiny ass town.

It wasn't until after he got home, after he was in his room, after his face was buried in his pillow, that he cried.

He'd never seen a dead body before.

* * *

The next day he tried skipping school but his mother wouldn't have any of that. She'd said, "Staying up all night on the computer is not an excuse to skip school."

He didn't even argue with her, he didn't have the energy. Maybe she hadn't heard about the accident.

He slept through all his morning classes.

By the time he got to lunch, though, he was wide awake.

Kenny was standing in line, chittering away with Kyle, just like normal.

_Just like fucking normal._

Had Craig imagined it? Was it a dream?

But it was so _real_.

There's no way he could have imagined that. He's not that creative.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was storming his way through the cafeteria and drawing Kenny away. He pulled Kenny all the way to the bathroom before he let go, ignoring Kenny's questioning the whole way.

He locked the door and stared at Kenny.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenny asked again. He looked annoyed.

After a few long seconds of silence, Kenny's expression changed. Craig looked upset, maybe even scared.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked. His voice was quieter. He could see the hard confusion in Craig's eyes.

"You died," Craig said. He narrowed his eyes at Kenny, like this whole thing was somehow his fault. Like Kenny was doing this to him on purpose. "I _watched you die_."

Kenny paled, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. "You… what?" Kenny asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me! You _died_ yesterday! You got hit by a fucking _train_!" Craig's voice was rising, hysterics starting to kick in. He continued to glare at Kenny as his breath caught in his throat. Kenny didn't die, Kenny was standing right in front of him. He was being stupid.

Kenny's brow furrowed as he watched Craig. He'd never seen Craig loose his cool before.

"Look," Kenny said. He had no idea how to start. "It happens a lot, it's just that no one remembers."

"_What_ happens a lot?" Craig asked. He was confused and panicking a little. What if he was crazy?

Kenny hesitated. Maybe it was better it let Craig think it was a dream. "I die," he said, looking at the ground like it held answers. What the hell was he supposed to say? "All the time. But no one ever remembers it." The only one that had ever remembered any of his deaths was Karen, and she could only remember a few of them. They still weren't sure how.

Craig stayed quiet, and so did Kenny. Craig had questions that he didn't want to ask and Kenny had things to say that he didn't want to share. There'd be time for that later though.

They just needed to relax.

"Hey, so, um," Craig started. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew that he didn't want to leave Kenny. It was irrational, but he wanted to make sure Kenny was okay and that he stayed that way.

"You wanna ditch and head back to my place? I have an xbox and a guinea pig."

Kenny chuckled a little, some of the tension in his shoulders let go. "Yeah, man, sounds beast."

* * *

Okay I have this idea that there's a time period during which people forget about Kenny's deaths. Like x number of hours after it happens, they forget about it. And no one ever sticks around to see the corpse, right? Well, if that time period completes, and someone is still with the corpse, they can still see it. Obviously they're not going to forget about a corpse they're still staring at. Idk, it was just an idea.

Also this lacks any kind of proper ending because I lost steam and I didn't want to keep going and ruin anything grah


End file.
